


Rendevous

by Iggy_Lovechild



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard isn't the only one who can plot with wicked intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendevous

**Author's Note:**

> A slight warning (or perhaps promise for those of a certain persuasion) for strong suggestion of fem domme. 
> 
> Also Bible passages from Songs are used to erotic effect.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters created by Kohta Hirano, who is incidentally not me.

**"Rendevous"**

In the middle of the night, Integra dressed deliberately. Alucard was not the only one who could plot with wicked intentions, after all. She put on a blouse and forgo a bra; the skirt she chose was shorter than her usual preference, ending just below her knees. Under this she wore nothing. Integra felt oddly powerful as she pulled on white knee socks. She trailed her fingers up her inner thigh and felt chills shiver over her body. Her nipples tightened and she felt the first flush of arousal dampen her sex.

Integra slipped from her bedroom and into the hallway. She took the long way to the library, casually passing by the door that lead to the basement and her vampire's lair. The shadows seemed to darken around her, and she smiled crookedly. Integra entered the library, locked the door, and calmly moved one of the chairs so that it faced the door. She pulled down a copy of the Bible, bookmarked a page, put it on the table, and sat down. Integra slumped insolently and parted her legs. She waited and pictured Alucard how she hoped he'd appear: In black leather with his hair worn long. The thought made her squirm. She let a hand drop between her legs and she touched herself idly. Her fingers skimmed along her labia, spreading the wetness she found there.

She smirked as she sensed his approach. That got his attention. As he walked through the door, Integra hiked up her skirt a little more and let her legs open just a little wider. Alucard was dressed exactly as she'd wanted and just the sight of him made her toes curl a little. His eyes widened a fraction at the wanton tableau she'd arranged for him.

"Come closer, servant," Integra beckoned him. When he took a step forward, she grinned wickedly. "No. Stop. On hands and knees, please. Crawl."

He chuckled and happily complied. She wasn't sure what excited her more: Subjugating this beautiful, powerful creature or the fact that he bent so gleefully to her will. He all but crawled on his belly and never once took his eyes off her. By the time he was kneeling before Integra, her resolve was a bit shaken. She closed her eyes briefly and tried to calm down her raging hormones. Integra began to countdown from twenty in her head. When she got to eight, Integra felt his cold fingers brush her knee. Her eyes flew open and she fixed him with a harsh glare.

"Did I say you could touch me?"

"No, master," Alucard replied and though his downcast eyes suggested submission, his grin and clear amusement belied the expression.

"You may watch," Integra told him. "Perhaps if you're a good boy, you'll be rewarded." She gestured to the book on the table. "Open to the bookmark and read to me."

Alucard arched an eyebrow at her and chuckled humorlessly. "Will we be committing blasphemy tonight?"

Integra laughed. "No, not hardly if ancient history is to be believed."

"Oho," Alucard murmured when he saw what she'd marked for him. "Shall I start from the beginning?"

"I don't really care what you do. Just...." Integra trailed off on a sigh as he began.

His voice was heavy, slightly roughened with desire. It drawled over the words, dripping sensuality and dark promise.

" _Thy lips are like a thread of scarlet, and thy speech is comely: thy temples are like a piece of a pomegranate within thy locks._

" _Thy neck is like the tower of “David builded for an armoury, whereon there hang a thousand bucklers, all shields of mighty men._

" _Thy two breasts are like two young roes that are twins, which feed among the lilies._

" _Until the day break, and the shadows flee away, I will get me to the mountain of myrrh, and to the hill of frankincense./I >_

" _Thou art all fair, my love; there is no spot in thee._ "

Integra closed her eyes and let the words invoke sensuality. She traced the entrance of her body with the barest touch of her fingertips. Her body's heat was enticing and she dipped fingers inside. Integra slowly stroked her sex, moving index and middle fingers through soft, silken folds. Every now and again Alucard's voice would catch. He watched as much as he could, pausing between passages to look longingly over her self-indulgent act. She liked the way he looked, both galvanized and tortured.

"Thou hast ravished my heart, my master; thou hast ravished my heart with one of thine eyes, with one chain of thy neck.

" _How fair is thy love, my master! how much better is thy love than wine! and the smell of thine ointments than all spices!_

" _Thy lips, O my master, drop as “the honeycomb: honey and milk are under thy tongue; and the smell of thy garments is like the smell of Lebanon._ "

Integra was slightly jarred by his changes to the prose, but in the most pleasant way. As always, he purred it. _'My master._ ' It never failed to stoke the flames of her passion. Her willing, eager servant to her every whim whether it be for pleasure, pain, or nothing at all. She felt the power of the seducer as she ran slippery circles around her clit. Though he had wanted her, Alucard had waited for her to initiate. Every choice had been her own. Knowing that he would have been content merely as the hound at her heels moved her deeply. Integra's head fell back and she covered her mouth with the free hand to stifle a loud moan. Alucard _growled_ , and she felt her body tighten with her need. The tension had her drawn like a bow, cocked like a revolver's hammer.

" _There are threescore queens, and fourscore concubines, and virgins without number._

" _My dove, my undefiled is but one; she is the only one of her mother, she is the choice one of her that bare her. The daughters saw her, and blessed her; yea, the queens and the concubines, and they praised her.”_

" _Who is she that looketh forth as the morning, fair as the moon,  
clear as the sun, and terrible as an army with banners?_ "

Alucard panted over the words, his voice dark with desire. Integra was shameless under his gaze. No doubt sensing she was close, Alucard set aside the Bible and knelt in front of her. He looked lost as he watched her and Integra stared down her nose at him. Feeling bold, she draped a long leg over one of his shoulders. He made a strange sound in the back of his throat.

"Integra, please...." he pleaded.

He wanted to touch, lick, worship her body. Images filled her head, familiar and intoxicating. Her body throbbed as she pressed harder against her swollen clit. Integra was tempted to grab his hair and pull him forward, rub his face in her dripping sex. He would be in heaven and happily service her for as long as she permitted. She bit her lip hard as she thrust fingers deep inside her body. Integra's back arched as her climax hit her like a thunderbolt. Integra's throat contracted as she stifled the inhuman sounds that threatened to shatter the silence.

Alucard's expression was a bit more contented in the wake of her orgasm's break. He was smiling and his eyes were turned up toward her face. The look of devotion threatened to arouse her anew.

"Such a good servant," Integra sighed as she held out the hand she'd used to pleasure herself. "Would you care to lick my fingers clean?" She was grinning teasingly at his torment.

Alucard eagerly snatched up his reward. He held her wrist as he twisted his tongue around her index finger. She squirmed, always quite excited over his submissive displays. He licked and sucked, clearly and thoroughly aroused by what he was doing. There was something so profoundly affecting about the pleasure he derived from the simplest scrap of affection she threw him.

Integra was hardly satisfied and flexed the leg still draped over his shoulder. He didn't ask and she didn't tell him; Alucard bowed his head on a small, eager moan as he buried his face between her thighs. She hiked up her skirt to her waist so she could get a better view. He traced intricate patterns along her clit with his tongue. Integra flushed and shivered and tried not to move too much. He was so shameless in this act. She felt his hands on her hips, and he dragged her forward.

Integra bit her lip hard enough for it to hurt when Alucard slid his tongue inside her. He moaned wantonly in unabashed pleasure and the sound went straight to her core. Alucard's hands kept her from squirming overmuch as it became increasingly difficult to keep still. She was trying to guide his mouth where she wanted it, but she was wild. Integra wanted his tongue everywhere: Inside her, licking her clit, lapping at the slick apex of her thighs.

Integra moaned into her sweat slick palm. His fingers joined the action, pressing and curling slightly inside her. At the same time, Alucard sucked her clit and Integra writhed. She couldn't contain the low, ragged moan ecstasy ripped from her throat as she literally fell over the edge. Between Alucard's eagerness and her squirming, she'd come precariously close to her seat's end. Integra was ensnared by him even as she realized how far she'd come undone. He was pulling her close; his greedy mouth covered hers, and she could feel him shaking. The only times she'd ever seen Alucard tremble was during these private moments. The rush of power intoxicated her in the wake of release and she was content to let him hold her.

After a long silence, broken only by Integra's somewhat laboured breathing, they separated. Integra struggled to rearrange her clothes. Her legs were still weak and her fingers clumsy. She scowled as Alucard effortlessly shifted his appearance. Black suit, short hair, still so devilishly handsome it almost made her angry. Integra let him escort her back to her bedroom.

It was only somewhat of an afterthought that she pulled him in with her and shut the door behind them.

**Finis.**

 

 


End file.
